1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a fine tungsten carbide powder suited for producing a fine cemented carbide having a high strength, and to a high-performance fine tungsten carbide powder produced by the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been well known that various cutting tools and wear-resistant tools are generally made from a tungsten carbide-based cemented carbide (hereinafter referred to as a cemented carbide) having a high strength, and that a fine tungsten carbide powder having an average particle size of 0.8 μm or less is used as a raw powder in the production of these tools for the purpose of securing a high strength.
As a process for producing the fine tungsten carbide powder, for example, various processes have been suggested, including processes described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,090 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Sho 50-92899.
Recently, weight reduction, size reduction, and thinning have strongly been required in cutting tools and wear-resistant tools, and the shapes thereof have become progressively diversified and complicated. Therefore, a higher strength has been required for the cemented carbides which constitute these tools.